Tales of Suspense Vol 1 30
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Writer2_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist2_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer2_1 = Ray Holloway | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle2 = The Creature from Krangro! | Synopsis2 = An alien conqueror is set a task by his king to visit planet Earth and capture three humans and make them slaves. The king feels his general may be a coward since he was given orders to attack Earth but Earth was spared because "there were so many targets I simply overlooked it." The general accepts the task as a simple one and departs for Earth. When he lands he approaches a house where he spies three figures through a window and hits them with stun rays. Bringing them back to the king he attempts to make them cringe by threatening them with death to no avail. The king is outraged and has the general executed. As for Earth, "We shall never invade them, for their will is too resolute." The three figures the general paralyzed with the stun ray were statues, for the alien had never seen a live human before. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler3_1 = Don Heck | Inker3_1 = Don Heck | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Ray Holloway | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle3 = The Man Who Couldn't Grow Old! | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker4_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle4 = Inside the Fallout Shelter | Synopsis4 = A selfish man builds a bomb shelter and stocks it with canned food enough to last for a month. He has the shelter constructed so that when he pushes a button the door will be unable to be opened from either outside or inside for an entire month. The siren goes off and he makes for the shelter followed by his neighbors. He pushes the button and tells them they are not getting in and shuts off his door speaker so he can no longer hear them. They shake their heads and say that just wanted to tell him that the siren was a drill. As he goes to open up a can of food, he realizes he forgot to acquire a can opener. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Mr. Clagg Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Ghost Rode a Roller Coaster! is reprinted in Monsters on the Prowl #19. * The Creature from Krangro! is reprinted in Creatures on the Loose #19. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}